<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>September 12th by groovybird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419615">September 12th</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovybird/pseuds/groovybird'>groovybird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, idk just confess already maybe?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovybird/pseuds/groovybird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday, Jamil.</p><p>[Jamil Viper/Reader]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamil Viper/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>September 12th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You rolled excitedly out of bed, running straight to the bathroom for a shower and some makeup. You tossed on your clothes, used a little magic to dry and style yor hair, and walked out the door towards the Scarabia dorm.</p><p>Today was the day: Jamil's 18th birthday. You'd discussed the day's planned festivities with Kalim a few days prior and the two of you had decided that the best course of action would be. You'd somehow managed to convince Kalim not to bring out the lions, tigers, and peacocks for the occasion like he wanted to. Instead you both settled for a modest feast of Jamil's favorite foods and a celebration at the dorm. It was just what you thought Jamil would have wanted; something special but not extravagant. You were positively beaming as you marched into the Scarabia dorm kitchen until you walked in on the scene before you.</p><p>There he was, the birthday boy clad in a white blazer with his signature braids in his hair. The problem? He was standing over a boiling red curry pot on the stove. The blood drained from your face as you watched him stir.</p><p>Kalim, who was excitedly cutting vegetables, waved excitedly at you with his knife dangerously in the air.</p><p>"Good morning, (y/n)! Ready to help us cook?"</p><p>"Us? Kalim! What happened to letting Jamil sleep in today?" you screeched, wanting to shake the living daylights out of him.</p><p>Kalim just laughed and continued cutting.</p><p>"Well, about that..."</p><p>"(Y/n), come try this," Jamil said, spooning some of the curry into a dish and holding it your way.</p><p>"You're really not upset that you're in here cooking your own birthday meal?" you asked, looking at him sadly. He worked so hard every single day. Couldn't he take one day off?</p><p>"What woke me up was the smell of burning onions. I think a fire would have made my birthday worse than having to cook my own food. Now, let me know what you think."</p><p>You took a small sip of the curry, feeling the rich texture on your tongue as the heat spread through your mouth. God, if only you could marry a man who could cook <strike>Jamil</strike> and have this every day.</p><p>"A+ like always. I just can't believe you're doing this on your birthday."</p><p>"It's what I do every day. Today is no different."</p><p>You got to work helping prep ingredients for the other dishes, falling into a steady pace in the kitchen along with Jamil who eventually had to kick Kalim out for covering you in flour at one point and adding way too much sugar to one of the pots. You just laughed and kept on working.</p><p>Although Kalim had ruined the birthday food surprise, you had to admit you were enjoying your new alone time with Jamil far more than you would have enjoyed babysitting Kalim and making sure he didn't burn down the dorm. Jamil had taught you how to cook when you'd befriended his energetic dorm leader, and while you weren't an expert, you were able to keep up with his pace in the kitchen. You also couldn't lie and say you hadn't enjoyed when he'd taught you how to hold a knife by standing behind you with his hand over yours or how your hands brushed when he asked you to pass him something. He was super handsome and you couldn't help but be drawn to all the good qualities about him. Even now he was slaving away in the kitchen for his own birthday party when he could be resting. Responsible men were certainly your type.</p><p>"(Y/n), is something wrong?" he asked, noticing you had stopped chopping.</p><p>You shook your head and shot him a smile. </p><p>"Just thinking. I guess this wasn't an absolute disaster after all. You seem pretty relaxed now that you don't have to worry about the fire hazard."</p><p>Jamil laughed, wiping his hands off on a kitchen towel.</p><p>"I'm sure he'll still find a way to set something on fire. It's Kalim, after all."</p><p>-</p><p>About an hour later you and Jamil had whipped up a beautiful buffet of all of the dorm's favorites. Thankfully Kalim had ordered a giant cake (courtesy of Trey) for his vice dorm leader, so dessert was taken care of. You'd run back to your dorm to change quickly (thanks, Kalim) and pick up Jamil's gift. You snatched the envelope off your table, along with Jamil's birthday sash and sprinted back to the party. You got there just in time for the party to actually start.</p><p>"Let's sing happy birthday to Jamil now, everyone!" Kalim laughed, popping a confetti cannon as soon as you had settled down onto the cushions on the floor.</p><p>You cleared your throat and sang along happily with Kalim, Yuu, Grim, Ace, and a few other friends who had decided to show up. Jamil looked a little uncomfortable being the center of attention, but was a great sport about it.</p><p>You listened as Yuu put Jamil through what he called a "birthday interview" and asked Jamil questions that he gave surprisingly honest answers too. You had no idea that he even liked parrots. After his interview you'd bestowed him with your birthday sash, which he definitely tried to reject at first but eventually put on with the promise that he'd get you back later for embarrasing him.</p><p>Overall, the party was super fun and you danced and ate until your heart was content. Once the party started to die down you and Jamil were left with a few stragglers. Kalim was crashed out on the cushions, recovering from eating far too much cake.</p><p>You scooted closer to Jamil on the cushions.</p><p>"Here Jamil, this is for you," you said, reaching into your pocket to pull out a white envelope. "I know we already opened presents but I think I did a pretty good job on it."</p><p>Jamil raised an eyebrow at at you and took the envelope from you, hand brushing against yours for a moment. You pulled your hand away and set it down in your lap, watching him with a smile. </p><p>He opened it carefully, wanting to not tear whatever was inside. He pulled out two large tickets and a folded up piece of paper. His eyes scanned the larger paper and you saw his eyes widen slightly as he looked from the paper to the two tickets and then at you. He immediately tried to give your gift back.</p><p>"This is too much, I can't accept these..."</p><p>"Oh please Jamil, you rave and rave about how much you want to visit the waterfall and the canyon and whatever else this place has so I just had to get you tickets. The dates are flexible. Also it's non-refundable. I will not be having any of your excuses to why you can't go. I made sure to pick a date after the school year ends so you don't have any dorm duties! Accept it!"</p><p>You pushed his hands and the papers in them back towards him and held them there.</p><p>"How much was this?" he asked, placing the itinerary and tickets back into the envelope.</p><p>You smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of your head.</p><p>"I definitely had to put in some extra hours at Mostro Lounge for this, but all the spilled drinks were definitely worth it! I know how much you want to travel after graduation, so I figured you could at least get one small trip to tide you over until then. I hope you like it. Please send me a postcard whenever you go!" </p><p>"Thank you, (y/n), this was very thoughtful of you. Although I don't think I'll be sending you a postcard," he said, tucking the envelople away into his blazer. </p><p>You raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh? Do you have something against postcards?"</p><p>Jamily just laughed and reached over to brush some confetti out of your hair.</p><p>"No, it's just I think I'd have more fun on this trip if someone came with me. I think seeing the sights together would be much better than a postcard, don't you?"</p><p>"Heh...looks like I'll have to put in even more hours at the lounge to pay for my share of the trip huh?"</p><p>Jamil scooted closer and you felt his breath on your face.</p><p>"We can even share a room to make it cheaper. What do you say?"</p><p>Your face immediately broke out in a hot blush and you covered your face with your hands.</p><p>"J-Jamil oh my god, I uh..."</p><p>Jamil laughed and pulled away.</p><p>"I'm only joking, (y/n). I told you I'd get you back for making me wear this birthday boy sash," He quickly got up and brushed the remaining confetti off. "I'm serious though, it would be fun to go on a trip with you."</p><p>"You are such a bully...."</p><p>"Thank you for the birthday gift, by the way, and for helping set up," he said, throwing a blanket over Kalim's passed out body and taking down some of the table decorations. "It's getting late so you should head to sleep."</p><p>You looked at the time on your phone: 1:30 am and groaned. You had classes tomorrow and as much as you wanted to stay up and hang out more, you knew you couldn't function in the morning if you didn't get sleep soon. You rolled further into the pillows and covered your head with one, closing your eyes. The cushions were quite comfortable...</p><p>"Do you mind if I pass out here tonight or is that more for you to clean up in the morning?'</p><p>You felt something soft cover your body.</p><p>"I don't mind if you sleep over here, but I think a bed would be more comfortable."</p><p>"Too tired....can't get up...." you groaned, pulling the blanket tighter over you, slowly feeling sleep overtake you.</p><p>Jamil sighed. Perhaps inviting you on a trip with him would just end up this way, him watching over you like he does Kalim. He watched your hand fall off the pillow that was covering your head as you crashed out on the floor. He removed it and adjusted you a bit so you wouldn't wake up piled in them. He stared at your sleeping face for a moment and wondered what it would be like to take care of someone of his own accord, instead of being forced to do so out of obligation.</p><p>He turned off the lights quickly and headed to his room. He made sure to place the bithday sash you had given on the edge of his mirror so it wouldn't get crushed. As he drifted off to sleep that night he found himself hoping you'd accept the offer to go on the trip with him. For once he would like to have something to call his own, even if it was just the memory of an adventure with someone he cared about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A Few Months Later:</p><p>What was that about wanting to have an adventure with someone special a few months ago?</p><p>"....Jamil.....how many times have we walked past this same rock...."</p><p>"....."</p><p>"You forgot the map didn't you?"</p><p>"Look, it's not my fault Kalim decided to repack my bags before we left. I don't know why he thought we needed matching bath robes, mugs, and flip flops with our initials on them. I told him we weren't going to a spa."</p><p>Ah yes, lost in the woods with his now girlfriend. A memory Jamil would cherish for life indeed, and reprimand Kalim over when he saw him again.</p><p>
  <s> Jamil is actually probably a great navigator, but I'm sure Kalim throws a wrench in his plans all the time. It's cool, it's fine. </s>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>